Ethernet services are proliferating in networks. Service providers and end-users are deploying and using Ethernet services such as Gigabit Ethernet, 10 Gigabit Ethernet Local Area Network (10 GELAN), and the like. These Ethernet services may require protection at the Ethernet port level. With reference to 10 GELAN, a possible method for protected handoff of two 10 GELAN ports would be to “hand-off” a pair of ports which were members of a Link Aggregation Group (LAG) and use Link Aggregation Control Protocol (LACP) in order to effectively indicate link state by managing the ports within the LAG group and their interconnection with subtending equipment. This is possible to do on a single circuit pack but challenging to accomplish across multiple circuit packs especially if they are not co-located. It also may not be possible depending on the capabilities of the hardware (specifically the Ethernet switches involved). This also requires LACP protocol support on subtending equipment. In addition, multiple circuit pack solutions using LAG also requires no intermediate circuit packs terminate at layer two. LAG with LACP may be used with two ports on different circuit packs in the same location or in a different location but the complexity involved in the configuration and management of these “protected ports” increases substantially and depending on the Ethernet Switches involved may not be possible at all.